clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mareqe Chatham
Mareque Chatham is a really lazy High Penguin. He works as a mayor of Cape District in New West City. He chose to work as a mayor, because he didn't want to work a lot, and the mayor of such a district doesn't have a lot of work with a such a few inhabitants. He isn't so famous, he is often just recognised as the mayor of a district. Well, he never wanted to be famous. Now, when you have read that he is lazy, you may think, he is unintelligent, too. No, he is intelligent, and there are lots of other penguins, who have a lower IQ than him. Background He is the second oldest member of the Chatham Family. He has already finished the Penguin State University with a grade A- . He decided to find a work with big cash and not so much work to be done. Than, he thought about politics. At first, he wanted to become the Mayor of New West City, but more penguins voted for Idoreconise. So he became a mayor of Cape District. He doesn't have a lot of work to do, and he is well paid. That's why he is really satisfied in his life. He has a bunch of friends, and he likes to hang out with them after his work (Or not even after.). Mareqe never liked his family, and as he grew up, he got away from them. The only person in family, that he still has contact with is his younger brother. His thoughts Mareqe is lazy, because he follows a simple rule. The rule is: "If you want something, just think about it all the time." . It is based on a statement about the universe wish-making. It was originally made to help penguins who have serious problems with their minds. When Mareqe heared about it, he realised this makes sense (Although it doesn't.) and decided to follow this rule. Everybody he met told him, he will achieve nothing, but he didn't give up. Than, he realised, that this really works. He decided to keep this just for yourself, and tell his friends, that he achieved the things, which he achieved by hard work, and not by a statement. He follows the rule, and who knows, who he may become... Involvement He has chosen politics for his career, so he will be mostly known as the mayor of Cape District. But famous rulers often get really well paid jobs after their reign, so it is predicted, that he will earn a lot of money in the future. Quotes Trivia * His great grandparents were born on the real world Chatham Islands, that's why his surname is Chatham. * People in his district are really proud of having such a mayor, and they will probably choose him to stay as the mayor for the next ten years. They don't know, he is such a lazy guy. * Only the Snell libros and him know, why his name is Mareqe. * Mabel thinks, he is linked with mafia, although he is not. See also * NWC * Cape District * Mabel * Penguin State University Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Role Play Zones Category:High Penguins